Military
by valkyriecain2110
Summary: Military:   The Black Order. Home of some of the world's top military officials. To get in, you have to be the best of the best. T heir newest member: Allen Walker. LAVEN, with side-KANDAXLENALEE


Military

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, _got that_? Those rights belong to Hoshino-san. (Is it san? I don't know, I'm not Japanese.)

Boots crunched on gravel. A short, silver haired teenager walked up the stone path that led to the mountain on which a dark, ominous castle rested. The teenager looked at the mountain, then at the elevator and waterway on their respective sides of the mountain. He blanched. He _really_ didn't like enclosed spaces.

"I guess there's no helping it, is their Tim?" he asked the brown and silver falcon that was resting on his shoulder. His voice was low and melodious. The falcon, or "Tim" didn't reply. "Oh well." he sighed, "The exercise will be good for me." he backed away from the mountain, then took a running jump at it. Clinging on with both legs and hands, he started the long climb up.

30 minutes later, he reached the top, not even sweating. He looked at his watch and groaned. "_30 minutes!_ Oh god, Tim, I am so out of shape!" "Tim" bobbed. Or nodded. Either one. Maybe both. The boy sighed and started toward the large dumm dumm statue by the doorway. "I'm guessing you're the gate keeper?" he said out loud.

The gate keeper opened it's eyes and shouted "Prepare for examination!" the boy flinched. "Too loud." he moaned, covering his ears. The gate keeper, hearing the voice, looked down, and saw him. "Sorry." it apologized. "I don't get to talk much, so I don't know if I'm speaking loudly or not." the boy nodded sympathetically and smiled. "You said something about an examination?" he asked. The Dumm Dumm's eyes widened, and with a jolt remembered that he hadn't scanned this new arrival.

"Begin scanning!" the Dumm Dumm said in a quieter voice. It looked at the boy with it's X-Ray vision, and saw a red pentacle on his fore head, above his left eye. "I'm sorry." it whispered. The boy's eyes widened. "Akuma! This guy is OUT!" the Dumm Dumm shouted

"What! No!" the boy protested "I'm a regular human being! It's not my fault I have this scar!"

Inside...

"Akuma?" a sandy haired guy in a white uniform said "Why would _one_ Akuma come to Head Quarters by itself?". "Whatever reason it''s here for, it's dead now." a greenish – blackish haired girl said "Kanda's gone to fight it.". The man in the uniform shivered "I almost feel sorry for it. _Almost." _everyone else in the room nodded, and looked back at the monitor that showed outside

Back outside...

A dark blue-black haired, guy jumped down from a ledge. "Filthy Akuma!" he said "Prepare to die!". "I keep telling you, I'm _not_ an Akuma!" the boy said "My name is Allen Walker, and there should have been a letter from General Cross to some guy named Komui, saying that I would come!"

The dark haired guy froze "Komui?" he asked. The boy nodded. The dark haired guy turned and looked at the hidden camera in the doorway "Komui..." he said threateningly. The boy shivered – it was weird how just one word could inflict so much fear.

Inside...

Everyone turned and looked at Komui, a dark haired man wearing spectacles, a white beanie, a white coat, white pants.. you get my drift.

"You." Komui pointed to a random guy "Find the letter in my desk." and pointed to his desk, a messy shape, covered by paper. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. That could take forever! Komui sighed "I'll help too..." and went to look.

Seven minutes later, Random Guy found the letter and read it out loud

_Dear Komui, I'll be sending my apprentice, Allen Walker to you in a month or so. _

_He's 16. I think. Well anyway, he's pretty short, and has silver hair. _

_Oh yeah, don't let him get examined by the Gate Keeper, because when he was little, some sicko branded the Criminal's Pentacle – or the Akuma symbol as most of you know it – above his left eye. I think the sicko was his foster father... Don't worry, he's dead. He got killed in an execution. Oh, and before I forget, three warnings:_

_One: Don't play poker, or mention the word debt to him_

_Two: Don't take away his food, or stop him from eating_

_And Three: Do not, and I repeat DO NOT, ask him about his left arm, or eye._

_He will tell you only if he trusts you, and believe me, it took me three YEARS, for him to tell me. _

_If you happen to do the exact opposite of what I've warned you NOT to do, he'll either, _

_A: go into a depression so deep, he'll only eat once a day,_

_or B: turn into Black Allen, his split personality, which will try to either kill you, or get you to play poker with him, which believe me, is the same as killing yourself. _

_And also, don't trust his smiles – they're fake. Something terrible happened to him when he was little, and since then, he has never, ever been truly happy. His whole personality is a mask._

_Sincerely, General Cross Marian_

"It's dated a month ago." Random Guy said. "Oops." said Komui "I guess we'd better call Kanda off him. OI KANDA! He's NOT an Akuma! I repeat, not an Akuma!"

Outside...

Kanda sheathed his sword "Che." he said. He stuck out his left hand "Kanda Yuu, 18, Swords Specialist. Japanese. My sword is Mugen. If you call me Yuu, I will personally kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind" the boy said. Then he smiled and shook Kanda's hand with his right. His grip was firm and hard, not soft, like Kanda had expected it to be. "I'm Allen Walker, Age 16, All-Round Specialist. British. I am my weapon. Some people call me Crown Clown. Please do not remark on my height."

"If you're done with introductions," a voice said "Brother needs you to please come.". Allen turned around and greeted the girl behind him "Lenalee! I haven't seen you in ages!". The girl blinked "Allen? Is that really you? You've changed so much!". Allen smiled sadly "A lot of things happened..."

Lenalee saw his smile and immediately knew it was fake. The Allen she had known hadn't smiled like that. Kanda blinked "You two know each other?" he asked. Lenalee smiled "Of course we know each other – we lived in the same place!". Allen smiled sadly "It's gone now.". Lenalee's eyes widened "What!"

Allen laughed bitterly "A bunch of kids got together, and decided that it would be fun if they burned the place down, in the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep. Only Deak and I survived. Deak got picked up by some old dude, now he has a new name. Weirdly enough, it happened the night after you left. Looks like nightmares really _do_ come through."

Lenalee's eyes welled up with tears, and she hugged Allen "Oh Allen, I'm sorry.". Allen smiled sadly "Why? The place from our nightmares is gone, we have new lives – you found a brother who loves you, and I got a foster father who loved me, even for a little bit."

Kanda felt like he was intruding in a personal matter. "Maybe you should finish this conversation inside." he suggested. Allen and Lenalee nodded, and the three set off inside.

**Reviews, please. I need to know if you guys are interested, and would like me to continue. Also, any work I publish from now on will be updated at least once a week (I hope). **

**V.C. Out.**


End file.
